


Speechless Declaration

by SkyDawnBird3416



Series: Wishbone Week 2021 [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Disney Movies, Established Relationship, M/M, Sleepy Boys, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:00:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29505174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyDawnBird3416/pseuds/SkyDawnBird3416
Summary: Clover and Marrow have a movie night and Clover thinks of how amazing his boyfriend is.
Relationships: Marrow Amin/Clover Ebi
Series: Wishbone Week 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165499
Kudos: 4





	Speechless Declaration

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired from hearing the song Speechless by Naomi Scott from the live action Aladdin movie.
> 
> Enjoy 😊

Clover and his boyfriend of four years Marrow were the live action movie, Aladdin in their apartment. It was movie date night and it was Marrow’s favorite movie.

His favorite song had just started playing.

**_H_ ** **_ere comes a wave_ **

**_Meant to wash me away_ **

**_A tide that is taking me under_ **

**_Swallowing sand_ **

**_Left with nothing to say_ **

**_My voice drowned out in the thunder_ **

He remembered when Marrow told him about his childhood. He was an orphan, both his birth parents were teen parents who had no other family (willingly) wanted to be a part of their lives. They died when Marrow was 5. He was then placed in foster care. Most people told him that he would never amount to anything. He was Faunas, he had too many problems. No would want someone with that much baggage. He would be better served in a mine or a server to a wealthy family. 

Even other Fanuas looked down on him for being “soft” because he didn;t outright people because they belonged to a particular group or party.

No one really listens to him.

**_But I won't cry_ **

**_And I won't start to crumble_ **

**_Whenever they try_ **

**_To shut me or cut me down_ **

But never really listen to them either.

He studied, trained, fought harder than anyone in his class. In his school in fact. He soon got a scholarship to Atlas Academy. He pushed past all of classmates, even when he got cancer. Sure it slowed some progress, it never stopped him from pursuing his dreams.

**_I won't be silenced_ **

**_You can't keep me quiet_ **

**_Won't tremble when you try it_ **

**_All I know is I won't go speechless_ **

When he was in remission, and a few weeks before graduation. General Ironwood called Marrow into his office and offered Marrow a place on the Ace Ops on the spot. He told Marrow that he saw potential in him and believed that he would be a good fit for it. Marrow thought about it for a long time. On one hand he knew change was a long progress. That most would never accept that a Fanuas from Mantle should be on an elite team such as the Ace Ops. On the other hand, Marrow could make real change and make it easier for the next generation. By the time graduation came, Marrow had made his decision.

**_Cause I'll breathe_ **

**_When they try to suffocate me_ **

**_Don't you underestimate me_ **

**_'Cause I know that I won't go speechless_ **

It was not easy at all. Marrow had several insults, stares and challenges but he never gave up.

**_Written in stone_ **

**_Every rule, every word_ **

**_Centuries old and unbending_ **

**_Stay in your place_ **

**_Better seen and not heard_ **

**_But now that story is ending_ **

Rules founded on prejudice were the hardest thing to change. People for generations have followed them, how can you change that type of mindset?

**_Cause I_ **

**_I cannot start to crumble_ **

**_So come on and try_ **

**_Try to shut me and cut me down_ **

**_I won't be silenced_ **

**_You can't keep me quiet_ **

**_Won't tremble when you try it_ **

**_All I know is I won't go speechless_ **

**_Speechless_ **

**_Let the storm in_ **

**_I cannot be broken_ **

**_No, I won't live unspoken_ **

**_'Cause I know that I won't go speechless_ **

Marrow had always voiced his opinions and defended himself on both sides of the battle. He knew when to walk away and when to fight.

**_Try to lock me in this cage_ **

**_I won't just lay me down and die_ **

**_I will take these broken wings_ **

**_And watch me burn across the sky_ **

**_Hear the echoes saying_ **

Then he completed the trials and was on his way to becoming an official Ace Ops.

  1. **_Won't be silenced_**



**_Though you want to see me tremble when you try it_ **

**_All I know is I won't go speechless_ **

**_Speechless_ **

**_'Cause I'll breathe_ **

**_When they try to suffocate me_ **

**_Don't you underestimate me_ **

**_'Cause I know that I won't go speechless_ **

**_All I know is I won't go speechless_ **

When he officially joined the Ace Ops, he had accomplished more than the average person.

**_Speechless_ **

He was speechless.

By the end of the movie, Marrow had fallen asleep on Clover’s shoulder. He looked so cute with his sleepy face. Clover bridged the gap between them and kissed his head and forehead. He looked at the amazing and strong person Marrow is. Then carried his sleeping boyfriend, bridal style back to their bed. 

When they were both in bed and Marrow had turned around into Clover and tuck underneath him. Clover in return circled his arms around him and pulled him closer. 

“I love you”, he whispered before sleep had pulled him into the land of dreams. 


End file.
